HO
=hobby (pl: hobbies)= * sub * hobby A ???? * pt: n hobby A (passatempo) =hobbyismo= * sub =hobbyista= * sub * hoc] ???? * pt: pron dem 1. este/a (coisa, ideia); 2. isto) * en: dem pron 1. this (thing, idea); 2. it (as in hoc pluve ???? It is raining; hoc es ???? that is (to say)) =hockey= * sub * hockey A ???? * pt: n hockey A (hóquei) =hockeyista= * sub =hodie= * adv * hodie ???? * pt: adv hoje * en: adv today * hodie-die ???? * pt: adv hoje em dia (nestes dias) =hodierne= * adj * hodierne ???? * pt: adj hodierno/a * hodo- * en: n in compounds; hodo-, -od- (* way, path) * ◊ anodo; cathodo; exodo: methodo; synodo; hodographo etc.; electrodo etc. =hodographo= * sub * hodographo (-dó-) * en: n hodograph =hodologia= * sub =hodologic= * adj =hodometria= * sub * hodometria (-ía) ???? * pt: n odometria * en: n odometry, hodometry * ◊ hodometric =hodometric= * adj * hodometric ???? * pt: adj odometrico/a * en: adj odometric, hodometric =hodometro= * sub * hodometro (-ó-) ???? * pt: n odómetro * en: n odometer, hodometer =hodonymic= * adj =hodonymo= * sub =hoi polloi= * sub * hoi polloi Gr. ???? * pt: hoi polloi Gr. * en: hoi polloi , the common herd * hol- * en: adj in derivatives and compounds hol-, holo- (* whole, entire) * ◊ holismo; holarctic etc.; holographe etc. =holarctic= * adj * holarctic * en: adj holarctic (* entirely or exclusively arctic) =holco= * sub =holding= * sub =holismo= * sub * holismo * en: n Philos. holism =holista= * sub =holistic= * adj =holla!= * interj * holla! ???? * pt: interj olá! * en: interj holla! =Hollanda= * sub n pr * Hollanda ???? * pt: npr 1. Holanda, Neerlandia, Paises-Baixos; 2. tecido de linho finíssimo fabricado na Holanda) * en: npr Holland, the Netherlands; * hollanda ???? Textiles Holland (cambric) * ◊ hollandese =hollandese= * adj =hollandese= * sub * hollandese¹ ???? * pt: adj holandês, holandesa * en: adj Dutch (* of Holland, of the Netherlands) * hollandese² ???? * pt: n 1. holandês, holandesa; * 2. holandês (língua) * en: n 1. Dutchman, Hollander; 2. Dutch (Language) =Hollerith= * sub n pr =hollywoodian= * adj =holmium= * sub * holmium ???? * pt: n Quim. hólmio (Ho) =holocausto= * sub * holocausto ???? * pt: n holocausto * holographe (-ló-) ???? * pt: adj hológrafo/a * en: adj holograph, holographic * ◊ holographo =holocen= * adj =holoceno= * sub =holocephalo= * sub =holocrystallin= * adj =holoenzyma= * sub =hologame= * adj =hologamia= * sub =hologenese (-esis)= * sub =hologramma= * sub =holographar= * v =holographe= * adj =holographia= * sub =holographic= * adj =holographo= * sub * holographo (-ló-) ???? * pt: n hológrafo * en: n holograph =holomorphe= * adj =holomorphia= * sub =holonome= * adj =holonomia= * sub =holonomic= * adj =holoparasito= * sub * holophras- * en: v in derivatives * ◊ holophrase; holophrastic =holophrase= * sub * holophrase (-ló-) * en: n holophrasis =holophrastic= * adj * holophrastic ???? * pt: adj holofrastico/a * en: adj holophrastic =holoproteina= * sub =holosteo= * sub =holothuria= * sub =holter= * sub =hom(e)otherme= * adj =hom(e)othermia= * sub * hom-¹ * en: adj in derivatives and compounds homo-, hom- (* same) * ◊ homal-; home-; homographo etc; homocentric etc.; homonyme etc.; homologe etc.; homogene etc.; homogenee etc. * hom-² * en: see also homine ???? =homage= * sub * homage (-aje) ???? * pt: n homenagem * en: n homage (1. Law; 2. dutiful respect or honor shown); * render homage a ???? to pay homage to; * homage de (un autor, etc.) ???? with the compliments of (an author, etc.) * homal- * en: adj in derivatives and compounds homal-, homalo-; homol-, homolo- (* even, regular) * ◊ homaloide; anomale-anomalia; homalographia etc. =homalographia= * sub * homalographia (-ía) * en: n Anat. homalography * ◊ homalographic =homalographic= * adj * homalographic * en: adj homalographic, homolographic =homaloide= * adj * homaloide * en: adj Math. homaloidal, flat, even =homarides= * sub pl * homarides * en: npl Zool. Homaridae =homaro= * sub * homaro (hó-) ???? * pt: n lagosta * en: n lobster * ◊ homarides =hombre= * sub =home= * sub * home A ???? * pt: n home A * en: n home (as in * “my home is my castle”) =home referee= * sub =home rule= * sub * home rule A ???? * pt: n home rule A * en: n home rule * home- * en: adj in compounds homeo- (* like, similar) * ◊ homeopathe etc. =homeomere= * adj * homeomere ???? * pt: adj homeomero/a * en: adj homoeomerous (1. consisting of similar parts; 2. Bot.) =homeomorphe= * adj =homeomorphismo= * sub =homeopathe= * sub * homeopathe ???? * pt: n homeopata * en: see homeopatho (-ópato) ???? =homeopathia= * sub * homeopathia (-ía) ???? * pt: n homeopatia * en: n homeopathy * ◊ homeopathic =homeopathic= * adj * homeopathic ???? * pt: adj homeopático/a * en: adj homeopathic =homeopathista= * sub * homeopatho (-ópato) ???? * pt: (compare: homeopathe) * en: n homeopath =homeostase (-asis)= * sub =homeostatic= * adj =homeostato= * sub =homeric= * adj * homeric ???? * pt: adj homérico/a * en: adj Homeric; * riso homeric ???? Homeric laughter =homeride= * sub * homeride * en: n Homerid =Homero= * sub n pr * Homero ???? * pt: nprm Homero * en: nprm Homer * ◊ homeride; homeric =home-trainer= * sub =homicida= * adj =homicida= * sub * homicida ???? * pt: n homicida * en: n homicide (* manslayer); attrib. homicidal, murderous; * ferro homicida ???? murderous weapon * ◊ homicidal =homicidal= * adj * homicidal ???? * pt: adj homicida * en: adj homicidal =homicidio= * sub * homicidio ???? * pt: n homicídio * en: n homicide (* act of killing a human being) =homiletic= * adj =homiletica= * sub =homilia= * sub * homilia ???? * pt: n homilia =homiliario= * sub =homilista= * sub =hominal= * adj * hominal ???? * pt: adj hominal * en: adj hominal, pertaining to man * homine ???? * pt: n homem (1. humanidade, ser humano; 2. pessoa adulta de sexo masculino) * en: n man (1. human being; 2. adult male person); * homine de stato ???? statesman * ◊ hominal; superhomine; hominiforme etc.; homicida etc.; homicidio etc.; gentilhomine etc. =homine= * sub =hominide= * sub * hominides ???? * pt: n pl Zool. hominideos =hominiforme= * adj * hominiforme * en: adj hominiform, anthropoid =hominoide= * adj * homo sapiens L ???? * pt: homo sapiens L * homo] ???? * pt: pron impess um (compare: on) * en: impers pron one (* on ???? ) =homocentric= * adj * homocentric ???? * pt: adj homocentrico/a * en: adj homocentric =homocentro= * sub * homocentro ???? * pt: n homocentro =homocerc= * adj =homochrome= * adj * homochrome ???? * pt: adj homocromo/a * en: adj homochromous, homochrome =homochromia= * sub * homochromia ???? * pt: n homocromia =homocinetic= * adj =homocyclic= * adj =homocysteina= * sub =homodonte= * adj =homofocal= * adj =homogame= * adj * homogame (-mó-) ???? * pt: adj homogamo * en: adj homogamous * ◊ homogamia =homogametic= * adj =homogamia= * sub * homogamia (-ía) ???? * pt: n homogamia * en: n homogamy; specif.: Bot. =homogamic= * adj =homogene= * adj * homogene ???? * pt: adj homogeneo/a * en: adj homogeneous, homogene =homogenee= * adj * homogenee ???? * pt: adj homogeneo/a * en: adj homogeneous * ◊ homogeneitate =homogeneisar= * v * homogeneisar ???? * pt: v homogeneizar * homogeneisate ???? * pt: adj/pp homogeneizado/a =homogeneisation= * sub * homogeneisation ???? * pt: n homogeneização =homogeneitate= * sub * homogeneitate ???? * pt: n homogeneidade * en: n homogeneity =homogenetic= * adj =homogenisar= * v =homogenisation= * sub =homogenisator= * sub =homographe= * adj =homographia= * sub =homographic= * adj =homographo= * sub * homographo (-mó-) ???? * pt: n Gram. homógrafo * en: n Gram. homograph =homolateral= * adj =homologar= * v * homologar ???? * pt: v homologar =homologation= * sub * homologation ???? * pt: n homologação =homologe= * adj * homologe (-mó-) ???? * pt: adj homólogo/a * en: adj homologous; specif.: Chem., Biol., etc. * ◊ homologia =homologia= * sub * homologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n homologia * en: n homology =homologo= * sub =homolyse (-ysis)= * sub =homomorphe= * adj * homomorphe ???? * pt: adj homomorfo/a * en: adj homomorphous * ◊ homomorphia; homomorphismo =homomorphia= * sub * homomorphia (-ía) ???? * pt: n homomorfia * en: n homomorphy =homomorphic= * adj =homomorphismo= * sub * homomorphismo ???? * pt: n homomorfismo * en: n homomorphism =homonyme= * adj * homonyme (-mó-) ???? * pt: adj homónimo/a * en: adj homonymous (* having the quality of a homonym or homonyms) * ◊ homonymia; homonymo =homonymia= * sub * homonymia (-ía) ???? * pt: n homonimia * en: n homonymy =homonymic= * adj * homonymic ???? * pt: adj homonimico/a =homonymo= * sub * homonymo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n homónimo * en: n homonym, homophone =homopetale= * adj =homophile= * adj =homophilia= * sub =homophilo= * sub =homophone= * adj * homophone (-mó-) ???? * pt: adj homófono/a (1. Mus.; 2. Gram.) * en: adj homophonous (1. Mus.; 2. Gram.) * ◊ homophono =homophonia= * sub * homophonia ???? * pt: n Gram. homofonia =homophonic= * adj * homophonismo ???? * pt: n Gram. homofonismo =homophono= * sub * homophono (-mó-) ???? * pt: n Gram. homófono * en: n Gram. homophone =homoplastia= * sub =homoplastic= * adj =homopolar= * adj =homopolaritate= * sub =homoptere= * adj * homoptere ???? * pt: adj Zool. homoptero/a * en: adj Entom. homopterous * ◊ homopteros =homopteros= * sub pl * homopteros (-mó-) ???? * pt: n pl Zool. homopteros * en: npl Entom. Homoptera =homosexual= * adj =homosexual= * sub * homosexual¹ ???? * pt: adj homossexual * en: adj homosexual * ◊ homosexualitate * homosexual² ???? * pt: n homossexual * en: n homosexual =homosexualitate= * sub * homosexualitate ???? * pt: n homossexualidade * en: n homosexuality =homosphera= * sub =homothermia= * sub =homothetia= * sub =homothetic= * adj =homotopia= * sub =homotopic= * adj =homozygote= * adj =homozygoto= * sub =homunculo= * sub =Honduras= * sub n pr =hondurese= * adj =hondurese= * sub =honestate= * sub * honestate ???? * pt: n honestidade * en: n 1. honesty (* uprightness, truthfulness, etc.); 2. propriety, decency, modesty =honeste= * adj * honeste ???? * pt: adj honesto/a * en: adj 1. honest (* upright, truthful, etc.); 2. proper, decent, modest * ◊ honestate; honestitate; dishoneste-dishonestate, dishonestitate; inhoneste =honestitate= * sub * honestitate ???? * pt: n honestidade * en: n 1. honesty (uprightness, truthfulness, etc.); 2. propriety, decency, modesty =honky-tonky= * sub =honor= * sub * honor ???? * pt: n honra, honor * en: n honor; * homine de honor ???? man of honor; * dama de honor ???? lady-in-waiting; * puncto de honor ???? point of honor; * facer se honor de ???? to be proud of, pride oneself on; * in honor de ???? In honor of; * facer honor a ???? 1. to do honor to; also: to do justice to (a dinner, etc.); 2. Com. to honor (a check, etc.); * facer le honores (del domo) ???? to do the honors (of the house) * ◊ honorari; honorario; honorific; honorar-honorabile-honorabilitate, dishonorabile, dishonor-dishonorar-dishonorante =honorabile= * adj * honorabile ???? * pt: adj honorável * en: adj honorable; * mention honorabile ???? honorable mention; * le honorabile X. ???? the Honorable X. =honorabilitate= * sub * honorabilitate ???? * pt: n honorabilidade * en: n honorableness =honorar= * v * honorar ???? * pt: v honrar * en: v to honor (1. to respect greatly; 2. to confer an honor upon; 3. Com.); * honorar se de ???? to be proud of, pride oneself on =honorari= * adj * honorari ???? * pt: adj honorário/a, honorifico/a * en: adj honorary * honorario ???? * pt: n honorário, vencimento, retribuição * en: n fee, honorarium =honorario(s)= * sub =honorific= * adj * honorific ???? * pt: adj honorifico/a * en: adj honorific =honoris causa= * honoris causa L ???? * pt: honoris causa L * en: honoris causa =hooligan= * sub * hooligan A ???? * pt: n hooligan A =hooliganismo= * sub =hoplia= * sub =hoplita= * sub * hoplita ???? * pt: n Antig. hoplita * en: n Antiq. hoplite * hoplo- * en: n in derivatives and compounds hoplo-, hopl- (* weapon) * ◊ hoplita; panoplia etc. =hora= * sub * hora ???? * pt: n hora * en: n hour; * que hora ???? what time; * un hora ???? one o’clock; * (duo) horas ???? (two) o’clock; * horas canonic ???? canonical hours; * libro de horas ???? book of hours; * de bon hora ???? early * ◊ horari; horario; horoscopo etc.; ampere-hora etc.; watt-hora etc. =horari= * adj * horari ???? * pt: adj horário/a * en: adj 1. Astron. horary; 2. hourly =horario= * sub * horario ???? * pt: n horário * en: n timetable =horatian= * adj =Horatio= * sub n pr =horda= * sub * horda ???? * pt: n horda =hordeacee= * adj * hordeacee ???? * pt: adj Bot. hordeáceo/a * en: adj Bot. hordeaceous =hordeiforme= * adj =hordeina= * sub * hordeina (-ína) ???? * pt: n Quim. hordenina * en: n Chem. hordein =hordeo= * sub * hordeo ???? * pt: n cevada * en: n barley * ◊ hordeina; hordeacee =hordeolo= * sub * hordeolo ???? * pt: n hordeolo, terçôlho =horizontal= * adj * horizontal ???? * pt: adj horizontal * en: adj horizontal =horizontalismo= * sub =horizontalista= * adj =horizontalista= * sub =horizontalistic= * adj =horizontalitate= * sub =horizonte= * sub * horizonte ???? * pt: n horizonte * en: n horizon * ◊ horizontal =hormon= * sub =hormonal= * adj * hormone ???? * pt: n hormonio =hormonogene= * adj =hormonogenese (-esis)= * sub =hormonologia= * sub =hormonotherapia= * sub * -horn * en: n in compounds -horn * ◊ saxhorn etc. =hornablende= * sub =horologier= * adj =horologieria= * sub * horologieria (-ía) ???? * pt: n relojoaria * en: n 1. watchmaking, clockmaking; 2. watchmaker’s, clockmaker’s store =horologiero= * sub * horologiero ???? * pt: n relojoeiro * en: n watchmaker, clockmaker =horologio= * sub * horologio ???? * pt: n relógio * en: n timepiece (1. clock; 2. watch); * horologio-bracialetto ???? wrist watch * ◊ horologiero; horologieria =horoscopic= * adj =horoscopo= * sub * horoscopo (-ró-) ???? * pt: n horóscopo * en: n horoscope =horosphera= * sub * horr- * en: v in derivatives * ◊ horrific; horride-horriditate; horrende; horror; horribile-horribilitate; abhorrer; horripilar etc.; horrisone etc. =horrende= * adj * horrende ???? * pt: adj horrendo/a * en: adj frightful, horrendous =horribile= * adj * horribile ???? * pt: adj horrível * en: adj horrible * horribilidade ???? * pt: n horribilidade =horribilitate= * sub * horribilitate * en: n horribleness =horride= * adj * horride ???? * pt: adj hórrido/a * en: adj horrid =horriditate= * sub * horriditate ???? * pt: n horribilidade * en: n horridness =horrific= * adj * horrific ???? * pt: adj horrífico/a * en: adj horrific * ◊ horrificar =horrificar= * v * horrificar ???? * pt: v horrorizar * en: v to horrify =horripilante= * adj * horripilante ???? * pt: adj/ppr horripilante * en: 1. ppr of horripilar ???? ; 2. adj hair-raising =horripilar= * v * horripilar ???? * pt: v horripilar * en: v to make one’s hair stand on end, give one goose flesh * ◊ horripilante; horripilation =horripilation= * sub * horripilation ???? * pt: n horripilação * en: n goose flesh, horripilation =horripilatori= * adj =horrisone= * adj * horrisone ???? * pt: adj horrissono/a * en: adj horrisonant, horrible-sounding =horror= * sub * horror ???? * pt: n horror * en: n horror * hors-d’oeuvre F ???? * pt: n hors-d'oeuvre F * en: n hors d’oeuvre =hors-d'oeuvre= * sub =horsepower= * sub =horst= * sub * hort- * en: v in derivatives and compounds * ◊ hortative; exhortar =hortative= * adj * hortative ???? * pt: adj hortativo/a * en: adj hortative =Hortense= * sub n pr * Hortense ???? * pt: nprf Hortense (1. Hortense de Nassau, filha do principie de Nassau a quem Philibert de Commerson em 1771 dedicou a hortênsia) * en: nprf Hortense * ◊ hortensia =hortensia= * sub * hortensia ???? * pt: n Bot. hortênsia, hidrangea * en: n hydrangea =horticole= * adj * horticule ???? * pt: adj horticulo/a =horticultor= * sub * horticultor ???? * pt: n horticultor * en: n horticulturist =horticultura= * sub * horticultura ???? * pt: n horticultura * en: n horticulture =horticultural= * adj =horto= * sub * horto ???? * pt: n horto, jardim * en: n garden * ◊ horticultura etc. =hosanna= * sub * hosanna ???? * pt: n hosana =hosophobia= * sub * hospicio * en: n hospice (1. as in “the hospice of St. Bernard”; 2. home for the poor or sick) =hospital= * adj =hospital= * sub * hospital¹ ???? * pt: adj hospitaleiro/a * en: adj hospitable * hospital² ???? * pt: n hospital * en: n hospital; * nave hospital ???? hospital ship * ◊ hospitalari; hospitalero =hospitalari= * adj * hospitalari ???? * pt: adj hospitalar * en: adj hospital (as in “hospital train”) =hospitalero= * sub =Hospitalero= * sub * hospitalero ???? * pt: n 1. Hospitalar; membro da Ordem dos Hospitalares, monges guerreiros; 2. hospitaleiro (pessoa generosa) * en: n Hospitaler; * cavalleros hospitaleros ???? Knights Hospitalers =hospitalisar= * v * hospitalisar ???? * pt: v hospitalizar =hospitalisation= * sub =hospitalitate= * sub * hospitalitate ???? * pt: n hospitalidade * en: n hospitality * hospitar ???? * pt: v hospedar =hospite= * sub * hospite (hós-) ???? * pt: n hospede (1. pessoa que se aloja temporariamente em casa; 2. cliente de um hotel, hospedaria, etc.) * en: n 1. host, hostess (* one who entertains a guest or guests); also: innkeeper, landlord, etc.; 2. guest (at a hotel, boardinghouse, etc.) * ◊ hospital¹-hospitalitate, inhospital-inhospitalitate, hospital² =hospitio= * sub * hospitio, hospicio ???? * pt: n hospício =hosta= * sub * hostage, ostage (-aje) ???? * pt: n refém (compare: ostage) * en: n hostage =hostage,ostage= * sub =hoste= * sub * hoste ???? * pt: n 1. hoste; 2. hospedeiro * en: n army, host * ◊ hostil * hostel ???? * pt: n hospedaria, pousada =hostelleria= * sub =hostellero= * sub =hostello= * sub =hosteria= * sub * hosteria ???? * pt: n taverna =hostessa= * sub * hostessa ???? * pt: n hospedeira =hostia= * sub * hostia ???? * pt: n hóstia =hostil= * adj * hostil ???? * pt: adj hostil * en: adj hostile * ◊ hostilitate =hostilitate= * sub * hostilitate ???? * pt: n hostilidade * en: n hostility =hot-dog= * sub * hot-dog A ???? * pt: n hot-dog A (cachorro quente) =hotel= * sub * hotel F ???? * pt: n hotel F * en: n hotel =hoteler= * adj =hoteleria= * sub =hotelier= * sub * hotelier F ???? * pt: n hotelier F * en: n hotelkeeper =hot-jazz= * sub =hottentot= * adj =hottentot= * sub =hottonia= * sub * hovercraft A ???? * pt: n hovercraft A